


distraction

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: High School, M/M, Nerd Derek, Nerd Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is so busy thinking about Derek he doesn't hear Derek asking him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles pov

Derek Hale,even his name was perfect.Stiles loved the way it rolled around his mouth with the perfect amount of teeth and tongue. He was looking at him.DEREK HALE WAS LOOKING AT HIM. 

Stiles quickly dropped his head to hide his blush, he had been crushing on Derek since the third grade and because he was not only inhumanly handsome but also incredibly smart they were both in the same AP classes and it was killing Stiles' GPA.

He tried do hard to concentrate but he got lost staring at Derek in class and got lost thinking about him at home, as a result Stiles GPA was dropping. 

When Derek asked him if he would line to study with him he was over the Moon except it was soooo much harder to concentrate with the walking wet dream in glasses sitting right across from him at his tiny kitchen table.

He was knocking knees with DEREK HALE! Gorgeous, smart, amazing Derek Hale and if Stiles thought he was hot before, he was a frickin volcano now,those glasses we're doing things to Little Stiles,he had his spank bank filled for life.

"Are you even listening to me !" Stiles nearly fell off his chair at the sound of that deep voice, how could one human being be so amazing.

" What?"  
" I said are you even listening to me ?"Stiles blushed, Damn his pale skin.

" Not really ,could you repeat that ?" Derek closed his eyes and clenched his fists 

" Do you want to go on a date with me sometime,maybe?" He faltered at the end like he was losing his nerve

' typical, I was so busy staring at him I didn't hear him ask me out, OMG he asked me out' Stiles thought to himself having a "Little freakout/Victory dance inside his head.

" If you don't want to I understand and I didn't mean to make this awkward it anything, I'll just, I'll just go" He started to pack up his things but Stiles wrapped his long fingers around his wrist.

" Don't go, please, I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this but I spend a lot of time in my own head and to be honest dude I'm shocked you want to go out with me, I have been crushing on you so hard since elementary school, seriously you want to go out -"

He was stopped mid sentence by soft ,warm lips on his cheek. His heart melted when he saw Derek's shy,apologetic face, he just couldn't resist teaching out his hand and stroking his perfect cheek in response,Derek leaned into the touch and Stiles smiled softly at him 

"I would love to go out with you "


	2. Derek's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks stiles is ignoring him

Derek's Patience was wearing thin. He thought it was a dream come true when Stiles agreed to study with him but this was a nightmare.

Stiles refused to even look at him! He knew his crush on Stiles was common knowledge but agreed to this. Why was so uncomfortable, they were just studying.

Derek gazed at the beauty that sat across from him, that tousled hair, those amber eyes, that luscious mouth.

"Do you wanna go out sometime"

The words were out before he could stop them but Stiles ignored him, he was used to being ignored by Stiles.

Derek was sick of this.Do or die Hale

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Stiles startled a little. So he wasn't ignoring him.  
"What"God his mouth.That red bloom that spread across his cheeks that made Derek just wanna lean over and lick that gorgeous blush.  
He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he kept staring at him.

"Do you wanna go out sometime maybe"  
His voice faltered at the end and he kicked himself. You finally get the chance and that's how you do it!

Stiles just sat there looking at Derek in disbelief.  
Now I've screwed up.  
"If you don't want to I -I understand, I didn't mean to make this awkward or anything, I'll just, I'll just go," 

Face burning he went to pack up his stuff but he felt something around his wrist and Oh.God. That Stiles' hand, one if the hands that filled Derek's fantasies.

"Don't go, please, I'm sorry,I'm really bad at this,I spend alot of time in my own head I was so shocked you actually want to go out with me,Dude I have been crushing on you since elementary school, seriously you want to go out with me-"

Derek couldn't help himself. Stiles rambling was his favourite thing in the world and he was rambling about how much he liked Derek!

He leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss to Stiles' cheek where his blush was most vibrant.   
Stiles stopped and Derek tried to look repentant but was finding it difficult.

Stiles' hand reached out and started stroking Derek's face with his obscene hands and Derek leaned into the touch.

"Of course I want to go out with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scattered blackroses  
> Come tumble with me

**Author's Note:**

> Scattered black roses tumblr


End file.
